


Airbourne

by moonstargom



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: AirplaneAU, CEOKwonceleb, F/F, fluffmaybe?, sakuraisanairstewardess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstargom/pseuds/moonstargom
Summary: “Relax Ms Kwon, You’ll be fine. Just an adventure in the skies to make the ride more memorable.”





	Airbourne

**Author's Note:**

> IZ*one is my new addiction and hence the fic (cackles). It was additionally written for another ship but eunsaku kind of fits this scenario too i think! It’s un-betaed so... apologies for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> (originally posted at AFF under the same title name)
> 
> E N J O Y!

_Business Class Passengers of ANA Flight 538, please head to the counter for boarding now. Thank you._

Gathering all her belongings, she quickly made her way to the front of the counter, hoping to reach her seat quickly and also, to send replies to the last of her emails before the airplane could take off.

With her right hand outstretched, presenting her passport and airplane ticket, the other hand worked absentmindedly to soothe the creases formed on her blazer — a product of sitting down for too long. _A CEO has to be presentable at all times correct?_ Especially when the attending employee is currently staring at her like a child, looking at their favourite piece of candy.

Inwardly groaning, she tried to ignore the blatant stare while trying to blow air up her face, a futile attempt at trying to keep her fringe in place, when it already was.

“Miss Kwon Eunbi, w-welcome o-onboard ANA538. If y-you’d like I coul—“

Flashing her most dazzling smile, Eunbi took her passport from the employee, being careful not to brush fingers with the latter, she quickly replied, “It’s alright. I’m good.”

With that, Eunbi walked as fast as her tired legs could carry her straight to her seat.

_4a... 6... there. 8a._

Unceremoniously sitting herself down and piling all her belongings to the seat next to her, she took out her laptop and continued firing emails.

 _Finish these quickly and I can sleep all the way without having to worry about investors breathing down my neck._ Eunbi thinks.

With smooth efficiency, she had finished sending the last of the emails and sinks into her business class seat for whatever relief it could offer for the next 7 hours before she’s transported into another world of endless meetings. Letting out a long sigh, finally took off her blazer and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her oxford shirt, giving her some breathing space.

As much as Eunbi was thankful for the amount of spotlight her startup business was getting, she was equally annoyed at how great the cost was.

The amount of tabloid articles about her own life, whether true or not, were published almost on a daily basis and she had to deal with paparazzi showing up at her door whenever they felt like it. Thank god for Chaewon though, that little lion cum chauffeur and bodyguard of hers makes sure no ones steps into Eunbi’s comfort zone. Also, her best friend and managing director of her company, Chaeyeon — providing security detail wherever Eunbi needed to go, helping her sort out the administrative side of the company, ensuring that the company is floating on clouds instead of sinking into the depths of the marina trench because god knows that Eunbi is only good at managing people and not papers.

She was also thankful for the countless opportunities to venture into foreign markets within such a short period of time when her company was established. The constant flights in and out of her home country made her constantly miss her family but once her company was stable enough, she should be able to delegate her work and she really cannot wait for that.

Her fingers rubbed her temples to nurse a mild headache that she have had for a few days — a product of not sleeping and relying on the caffeine boost to keep her going when she heard a soft voice, notifying her of a hot towel.

Mumbling her thanks, Eunbi took the hot towel and gently dabbed it on her face. The warmth of the towel brought instant relief and she could not help but smile lightly. Putting her towel to the side, she stretched out her hand in an attempt to pull out a magazine to pass sometime before her plane departs.

_Wait a second._

_There’s nothing in front of me?_

 

Snapping her eyes wide, she realized that in front of her was a seat alright. Just that it was a staff seat. Meaning that she would have to look at a flight attendant for the entire duration of her flight.

“Dammit Chaeyeon, you just had to get me this seat.” Eunbi cursed under the breath.

_Hopefully the person sitting in front of me have a thousand and one things to do on the flight so that I wont need to look at the attendant in front of me._

Well, she was intending to sleep throughout the flight duration anyway, so maybe it would be less awkward.

Debating if she should just clamp her eyes now and just wake up when the food arrives, her phone starts to buzz against her thigh.

“Hello?” Eunbi sighs into the phone.

“ _Woah, are you that tired unnie?_ ” Upon hearing that voice, she visibly straightened up, delighted to hear a voice she hasn’t heard for so long.

“Hiichan! So i see that Hyewon finally gave you some time off huh?” Eunbi said through her phone, leaning her head against the window, eyes closed and focused on Hitomi’s voice.

“ _Hey hey, Hyewon is your employee too unnie. So you making her make me work my butt off is equivalent to you mistreating your employees!”_

“But I am paying you.” Eunbi replied, quick to retort on Hitomi’s argument.

“ _Of course you are. if you werent, im gonna sue._ ” Hitomi bit back as quickly as Eunbi’s counterattack started on their playful argument.

“Woah woah, i’d better tell Nako to put a leash on you or something before you bite my head off.” Eunbi chuckled slightly, transferring all of her weight onto her side, pressing onto the window for support.

 

The overhead announcement announcing the imminent takeoff could be heard but Eunbi was reluctant to hang up.

“ _Seems like you’ll be taking off soon! Have a safe flight unnie, and please, don’t try to get into anyone’s pants for the next 7 hours would you?”_

“what kind of an impression do you have about me, you idotic bread?”

“ _panty dropper kwon celeb of course.”_

At that Eunbi unceremoniously hung up on Hitomi without even giving a goodbye. To think Hitomi had the gall to say that to her unnie of 6 years... But then again, Hitomi has always been this sassy and no one can ever hold a candle to her.

Smiling to herself at the thought of meeting her closest friends in about 7 hours, Eunbi fished for her seatbelt and tried to put them on but caught sight of someone walking past her at the side of her eye. Eunbi didnt dare look up once she realized the person had taken a seat in front of her. Heaving an inward sigh, she clasped her seatbelt together, fiddling with her fingers in an attempt to do something out of nothing.

 _Well here goes the 7 hours of awkwardness._ Eunbi breathes in and blows air up to her bangs.

 _At least i should be civil and give a small smile right?_ Eunbi looks towards the flight attendant and gave her best smile in greeting.

 

w r o n g

 

it was the worst mistake of the year — and the year has barely even started.

if anyone said that this air stewardess was a princess, Eunbi would have believed them immediately.

Alabaster skin, the features of her face so prominent that Eunbi would have thought she was a doll. The way her eyes open and close, long lashes fluttering. Her short hair neatly pinned to prevent any strays from falling past her face. and when the said stewardess spoke, Eunbi knew she was done for.

“Do I have something on my face?” Her calm voice reached and settle into Eunbi’s ears, bringing her eyes to focus on the pair that was curiously staring back at her.

in a desperate attempt to find her voice, she let out a slight cough and shook her head earnestly, feeling the slight blush creeping across her face for getting caught staring at a total stranger.

“No. None at all.” Eunbi replied, eyes travelling dangerously down to the air stewardess’ uniform, “Ms Miyawaki”. An easy smile gracing Eunbi’s lips as she read the air stewardess’ nametag.

“I apologize if I came off as rude, Ms Miyawaki.” Eunbi spoke as she felt her seat rumbling against the tarmac, a sign that the plane has already begun to take off.

“It’s fine, apology accepted, Ms Kwon.” Ms Miyawaki’s smile mirrored the very same expression on Eunbi. Well now, that was weird. Eunbi hadnt recalled giving out her name to the woman seated opposite her, trying to fasten her seatbelt in place.

“How did you...”

“You’re the CEO of IZ*one fashion correct? The crew on shift had told me that you were on this plane. But never would I have imagined that I would be honoured to sit... well, in front of you like this.”

“Ah... The pleasure is all mine, Ms Miyawaki.” Eunbi scratched her head in slight embarrasment. It is true that her fashion label had taken off with good flight, but that does not mean that she likes the attention on her as her company gets more and more famous.

“My friend is an enthusiastic fan of your designs, she always rushes to catch the latest designs that you put out on the stores.” Ms Miyawaki shared a slight chuckle before continuing, head dipping down slightly in embarrassment. “I, too, may have been rather enthusiastic in purchasing your designs as well, since its so affordable and in line with the trends.” A beautiful smile graced her lips and her eyes thinned into a smile of their own.

Heat slowly rose within Eunbi’s own cheeks as she hears what Ms Miyawaki has to say about her design. Many people always had favourable opinions about her design choices but hearing it from Ms Miyawaki sounds really different. Maybe its because she was genuine in her statement, unlike others who, plain as day, give favourable compliments in the hopes of being able to get into Eunbi’s good books. The unassuming stewardess, in her own abashed nature, giving certain feedback to Eunbi, treating the latter just as a normal person, and not someone to leverage on, was a breath of fresh air in the midst of all the power play she has seen the past few weeks.

Unable to help herself, Eunbi decided to push her conversation with the woman seated opposite her. Well, if its going to be 7 hours of awkward staring at everywhere but Ms Miyawaki, she should at least be granted a shot on trying to see how far she can bring this conversation to right?

“I’m grateful, Ms Miyawaki. To think that someone as beautiful as you actually has sights on my fashion designs. I must say, maybe i should thank you by letting you have a sneak peak on the designs im working on now.”

_what in the world are you talking about eunbi?!_

“Wow, to think that the designer Ms Kwon has nothing but good things to say about me, I’m flattered.” Ms Myoui replied to Eunbi’s supposed banter on equal footing, all the while chuckling, but hiding that beautiful laugh behind her hands.

And, that was then, Eunbi knew: She was smitten.

Eunbi could, once again, feel the heat rising from her cheeks as she tried to return a kind reply but the words her stuck to her throat, after seeing that smile appearing on Ms Miyawaki’s lips.

“I— I... Thanks?” Eunbi managed to cough out.

Silence drawls over the both of them as the plane slowly continued its ascend to the skies. The flight attendant had her eyes trained on the window, looking at the passing clouds while Eunbi?

Well, Eunbi always had some trouble with heights and being on flights always made her anxious because you’re literally in the skies, thousands of feet away from the ground. How can Eunbi survive planes while she couldn’t even survive a rollercoaster ride was something she could not fathom sometimes.

However, it seemed like this plane ride would be much easier to handle. Her eyes stole glances at the woman in front of her. Ms Miyawaki could have easily been a sculpture crafted by the great Michealangelo himself. That wonderful slope of her nose, cheeks slightly round and her red painted lips. Really, Eunbi knew she should not be this attracted to someone she just met — this isn’t the dingy clubs and bars where Eunbi would be dragged into a bathroom for a quick fuck.

However, asides from being this attracted physically, the warmth in her stomach seem to spread to all parts of her body, definitely unlike the usual warmth she feels with the nameless women she has ever been with. Not that she does it anymore after her business took off.

 

Trying to ignore the weird warmth spreading throughout her body, she tried to fish out a stack of newspaper in her bag, only to grip the sides of her seat hard as the plane took an unexpected dip.

 _Damn this turbulence_. Eunbi thinks.

It seemed that Ms Miyawaki took notice of her sudden jolt as she could feel a pair of eyes looking at her. But nevermind about that for now, Eunbi had her eyes screwed shut and the tips of her fingers clutching tightly to the arm rests.

As the freqencies of turbulence gradually came to a stop, Eunbi slowly relaxed her clutch against the poor arm rests and eyes slowly peeked out into the world of the living, only to find a smiling Ms Miyawaki in front of her.

“If you’re going to make a snarky comment, I’d recommend you against it, Ms Miyawaki.”

“No, of course not. Why would I?” A crease formed slightly on her forehead as she replied. “Besides, you really looked cute when you’re trying to overcome that bout of turbulence.”

“Wha—“ Eunbi could not even finish her words when the airplane dipped once more, slightly deeper than the previous bouts of turbulence, forcing out a slight shriek she had tried to suppress all this while. Torturing the armrests once more with her fingers, Eunbi recited a quick prayer to whatever gods up there to stop the turbulence.

Just then, Eunbi heard the sounds of a seatbelt being unfastened and soon felt slender fingers cover her right hand, rubbing her skin ever so slightly in circles, trying to calm her down.

“Relax, Ms Kwon. You’ll be fine. Just a little adventure in the skies to make the ride more memorable.” The soft lull of Ms Miyawaki’s voice coaxed Eunbi to, once her again, open her eyes, taking in the sight in front of her.

Ms Miywaki was off her seat, crouching over Eunbi slightly, with her knees bent. Being at eye level with her, Eunbi could look into those brown orbs of hers, sparkling with wonder. Ms Miyawaki never stopped her ministrations on the top of Eunbi’s palm while giving her another dazzling smile of hers.

If Eunbi dies on this plane, its definitely not because of the heart attacks by the turbulence.

“Alright now, breathe in slowly...” Eunbi followed her instructions as much as a brain allows her to, following Ms Myoui’s actions

“And out...” The slight breath coming out from Ms Miyawaki lips tickled her face and Eunbi felt the butterflies running amok in her stomach.

“Ms Kwon? Breathe out or you’re going to suffocate.”

 _Right_.

Breathing out slowly, and repeating the breathing patterns a few times over, all the while with Ms Miyawaki’s hands over hers somehow calmed Eunbi down a little, but her heart is still pounding crazily against her chest, as though trying to ram out of her ribs.

“Better?” Ms Miyawaki quietly asked.

Eunbi could only nod, afraid that if she spoke, her voice would betray her.

As if on cue, Ms Miyawaki removed her hands from Eunbi and returned back to her seat, stealing the warmth away from the latter.

“Thanks... Ms Miyawaki. Terrible sorry about that.” Eunbi mumbled out, eyes cast downwards at the very spot Ms Miyawaki hands used to be.

“It’s alright, there are many people who are just like you, some are even worse. So, don’t feel so bad about it.” A slight chuckle accompanied her reply as she swiftly clasped her seat belts together.

The voice from the flight attendant, ever spoken out so softly, somehow felt like the comforting wind, bringing Eunbi’s face up to look at the smiling attendant in front of her. Unconsciously, a smile graced upon her lips as well, mirroring the very smile in front of her.

Eunbi wanted to ask if she has done this with other passengers before but an untimely _ding_! from the sound systems above rang, indicating that it was safe enough for passengers to remove their seat belts, and for the flight attendants to resume their duties on flight.

Ms Miyawaki systematically removed her seatbelt and adjusted her attire and hair before proceeding to her station, not without flashing a glance and a sheepish smile at Eunbi. Eunbi quickly returned the gesture before the former disappeared from her sight.

Letting out a breath she unknowingly held, Eunbi sank further into her seat, one hand covering her chest, as though trying to hide the wild beats of her heart.

 

_God, calm down stupid heart._

 

Well, now that Ms Miyawaki is gone, Eunbi thought she could probably use a few minutes of sleep before she lands in Osaka, where she would be shoved back into the land of endless meetings.

Although she wished she could have gotten Ms Miyawaki’s first name before she left for her duties.

Eunbi’s journey to sleep was immediate, having finally been able to take a proper rest after endless meetings. She dreams of clouds and soaring around fluffy clouds with an elegant woman in black beside her.

  
And she does not realise that for the first time, she wasnt afraid of heights in her dreams.

 

*

 

“... Ms Kwon? It’s time for dinner.” A gentle tug against the sleeves of her shirt and the smell of food slowly brought Eunbi back from her sleep.

Slowly rubbing her eyes and opening them, she saw Ms Miyawaki standing beside her, with the tray of food. Ms Miyawaki is not alone, with another of her crew member standing on the other side of the food trolley.

“Right. ‘M awake. What’s for dinner?” Eunbi asked, while bringing up her food tray.

As Ms Miyawaki drawled on about the selection of dinner menus, Eunbi could not stop looking at how Ms Miyawaki’s facial features would move in tandem whenever she speaks. Like a child drawn to a piece of her favourite candy, Eunbi just looked at the flight attendant with awe that... probably was not subtle at all to the point where the other crew member that to fake a slight cough.

_Dammnit Kwon Eunbi. Stop ogling at the woman and think of what to fill your damn tummy._

“Why not,” Eunbi starts, side-eyeing at the flight attendant on the other end, “You recommend me one of the dinner selection that you think is good tonight?” she finished, sweeping her eyes back to Ms Miyawaki.

A slight tug played on the sides of Ms Miyawaki’s lips before she nodded in agreement.

 

*

  
Although Eunbi would have much preferred Ms Miyawaki’s company as she had her dinner, she understood that the latter had duties to attend to. Therefore, it couldn’t be helped that Eunbi had an impromptu dinner date with an empty seat in front of her. Food was great though, she was happy enough that Ms Miyawaki had chosen the dinner menu she had in mind after scanning through the dinner brochure. It was as good as an airplane meal could get, her tummy finally satiated after hours of liquid caffeine diet.

Whilst masticating her dinner in silence, she was approached the air steward that previously brought her dinner with Ms Miyawaki. The air steward worked silently beside eunbi, bending down in front of her seat and opening up a compartment under her armrest (which eunbi was a little startled at his actions but made sure she kept her composure). Soon enough, the mini television was set up in front of her and the air steward bowed a little.

“We have a wide selection of movies that could accompany you as you dine.” The air steward spoke as he brought out a movie brochure from the side pocket of Eunbi’s seat. Handing it to her, he also spoke in a hushed voice, “I do believe that they would be a fit substitution until Ms Miyawaki returns”, and left with a slight smirk painting across his lips.

Shocked, eunbi snapped her head towards the disappearing figure of the air steward with her mouth agape, feeling that familiar heat rise to her cheeks once more. mumbling about how wrong the air steward was, she quickly flipped through the channels and selected a random movie in efforts to calm her flustered self down.

_Who does he think he is?! Talking about me like he knows me so well._

 

*

 

“I see that you’re devouring your third cup of ice cream, Ms Kwon.” A hint of tease could be detected from Ms Miyawaki’s voice and a look at the glint in her eyes further confirmed that fact.

“Hey, how could I resist when you give free Ben & Jerrys Ice Cream?” Eunbi spared no glance at the flight attendant settling down in the seat in front of her, fully intent on demolishing her cup of ice cream, movie long forgotten after the air steward had started to serve her ice cream.

“Well, can’t complain about that.” A familiar sound accompanied her reply, making Eunbi instinctively look up.

A cheshire grin swept across Eunbi’s face as she sees Ms Miyawaki ripping off the cover of the ice cream cup.

“I thought flight attendants are not supposed to eat on shift?”

“I am in charge of this cabin, Ms Kwon. If you or the other passengers promise not to divulge my insolent act, no one will know.” Ms Miyawaki ended, feeding herself a generous portion of the ice cream from her own cup

Slightly chuckling to herself, Eunbi shook her head at their playful ten second banter and proceeded to finish off her ice cream in silence.

“I guess the amount of energy you get from food is the secret recipe to your company’s success.” Ms Miyawaki starts, while picking up the cups on Eunbi’s tray after they had both finished.

“You wouldnt even want to know.”

“So, if I may ask, how is the company holding up? I’ve seen articles about your successful ventures overseas. Your launch in Singapore was very successful. Congratulations, Ms Kwon.”

Delighted to engage someone in talks about her own company, Eunbi launched into the delightful details of setting up her own company, dealing with the mountainous challenges she had to face. Ms Miyawaki sat across her, eyes are ears attentive, listening, never speaking, as if greedily drinking in whatever Eunbi had to offer with the experiences she has had.

Ms Miyawaki seemed be an intellect after all, managing to surprise Eunbi with the tiniest details of what goes on in the business world, exchanging opinions on the recent stock market volatility, predicting what might happen to the markets in the recent future.

As far as Eunbi could recall, she hasnt had such a delightful conversation in just about any topic with anyone else other than her close friends and it was really a welcome situation.

If anything, the business world has taught her the essence of putting on a ‘business face’. Always smiling gracefully, never truly showing what you really feel. Eunbi is thankful for that, especially now — allowing herself not to grin like an idiot whenever Ms Miyawaki has things to say, or when her eyes grow big at the numerous accounts Eunbi gives.

But the business world never taught her how to cope when her insides were pounding like the whole damn zoo.

 

*

 

As the plane begins its gradual descend to the runways awaiting it, Ms Miyawaki finally came back from her rounds and proceeded to clasp her seatbelt before giving Eunbi a smile.

“So where are you going to next? After your flight in Osaka.” Ms Miyawaki asks.

“Seoul, I would be leaving Osaka in a week’s time.” Confused by the sudden question, Eunbi replied slowly.

_Is she..._

“Oh, what a coincidence! My next shift would be to Korea the following Sunday.”

Guess she wasnt intending on extending an invitation to hang out in Osaka...

  
_But... what if._

“Hmm.. How about we make a bet, Ms Miyawaki?”

“Huh? What do you—“

_Here goes nothing!_

“If we end up on the same flight to Seoul, would you allow me, to bring you sightseeing around Seoul?” Eunbi flashed her billion-dollar smile, hoping that would have had some effect on the lady in front of her.

Ms Miyawaki throws her head forward ever so slightly, caught off-guard by the bold question Eunbi threw at her. “What makes you think that you would see me ever again, Ms Kwon?” Ms Miyawaki questions while laughing.

“I believe in fate. And also, something tells me that we would definitely meet again.” A smirk spread across Eunbi’s lips.

“Is that how you get your girls?” Ms Miyawaki mirrors the very same smirk on Eunbi’s lips, only wider.

“Wha—“

The plane lands on the runway smoothly and once again, Eunbi’s seat rumbled against the tarmac of her homeland.

Eunbi is still steeled into her seat and wide eyes threaten to buldge out. Ms Miyawaki cant help but laugh.

“Alright, let’s have this bet then. I would be willing to go wherever you take me if we happen to be on the same flight once more.”

“And if that never happens again, I would just like to say—“ The airplane reaches to a gradual stop with a timely announcement that passengers are able to take off their seatbelts and also, for the service crew to go to their stations to greet the passengers.

“A real pleasure to meet with your acquaintance, Ms Miyawaki.” Eunbi removed her seatbelt and extended her right hand out.

“Sakura.”

“Huh?”

“My name is Sakura.” Sakura clasps their hands together for a firm shake, a subtle smile playing on her lips.

Mirroring Sakura’s smile, Eunbi brought her other hand to grasp Sakura’s hand in between hers, trying to savour the moment before the air stewardess has to leave for her duty.

“A real pleasure to meet with your acquaintance, Sakura.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do get it if you say it sounds a bit rushed at the end but then again... air crew dont usually have much time to sit down at their stations i guess?? 
> 
> i hope you liked it! feel free to leave a comment on how the story was?? :DD


End file.
